The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Cartoon Network Studios Warner Animation Group and Dandelion Studios A Cartoon Network Movies Production Produced in associaton with Studio SOI and Boulder Media A Mic Graves Film The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie Starring Zach Callinson as Gumball Tyler Jackson Williams as Darwin Sam Lavaginino as Anais Katy Perry as Nicole Watterson Dan Russel as Richard Watterson Hyden Walch as Penny Fitzgerald with Khiam James As Tobias/Ocho and Craig Ferguson as Banana Joe Featuring cameo appearances by Catherine Cavadini Tara Strong E.G. Daily Roger Jackson Tom Kenny Samuel Vincent and Justin Chapman US Casting by Karie Gima Pham Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert US Casting Associate Matthew Jon Beck Canadian Casting by Heike Brandstatter Coreen Mayrs Canadian Casting Associate Amy Nygaard UK Casting by Michelle Guish Gaby Kester Ireland Casting by Sue Jones Original Score by John Powell Original Songs by Randy Newman and George Gendi Additional Music by Willie Dowling Music Supervisor Bob Badami Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Editor Michael Kahn Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Directors Ben Bocquelet Antoine Perez Executive Producers Ben Bocquelet Michael Carrington Daniel Lennard Produced by Sarah Fell Based on the television series created by Ben Bocquelet Story by Ben Bocquelet and Mic Graves Screenplay by Jon Foster Mic Graves Sam Ward and Brad Bird Directed by Mic Graves Closing Credits CAST MAJOR CHARACTERS Gumball Watterson - Zach Callinson Gumdrop - Jacob Hopkins Darwin Watterson - Tyrel Jackson Williams Anais Watterson - Sam Lavaginino Nicole Watterson - Katy Perry Richard Watterson - Dan Russell MINOR CHARACTERS Penny Fitzgerald/Molly/Masami - Hyden Walch Penny's Sister - Sam Lavaginino Mr. Fitzgerald/Principle Brown/Rocky Robinson - Lewis MacLeod Mrs. Fitzgerald - Janine Haddad Tobias/Ohco - Khiam James Dark Gumball - Logan Grove Banana Joe/Idaho/Anton - Craig Ferguson Bobert/Leslie/Larry Neddleminer - Kerry Shale Carrie/Rachel - Grey Delisle Clayton - Max Cazier Ms. Simian - Sandra Dickens Mr. Small - Adam Long Mr. Big/Mayor of Townsville - Tom Kenny Dolly/Alan - Debi Derryberry Gummy Lee - Kira Buckland Darling Lee/Teri - Brittany Faith Anaiuette - Eileen Montgomery Drew Jones - Kodi Smit-Mcphee Jealousy - John Kassir Evil Darwin - James Woods Cartlon - Anthony Anderson Anderous - Yuri Lowenthal Carol - Sarah Silverman Brittle - William Lawrenson Marmalade - Kristen Schaal Bunker - Greg Cipes Mi Amore Cadenza - Cathy Weseluck Greg - William Salyers Troy - Zachary Gordon Mr. Kresse - Stefan Asthon Frank Blossom - Catherine Cavadini Bubbles - Tara Strong Buttercup - E.G. Daily Mojo Jojo - Roger Jackson Paper/Knife - Justin Chapman MePhone4 - Mark Katz Edd - Samuel Vincent 20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE Adult Gumball Watterson - Johny Galecki Adult Darwin Watterson - John DiMaggio Adult Anias Watterson - Kate Higgins Adult Penny Fitzgerald - Jennifer Lawrence Adult Carrie - April Stewart Adult Tobias - Troy Baker Adult Rachel - Jessica DiCicco Adult Cartlon - Tom Hanks EXTRAS Marvin/Doughnut Shierif/Sal Left Thumb - Craig Ferguson Police Officer #1 - Jack Angel Police Officer #2 - Bob Bergen Police Officer #3 - Chris Rock Additional Police Officers - Taylor Grodin Elmore Citizen #1 - Mr. Lawrence Elmore Citizen #2 - Brad Bird Elmore Citizen #3 - Tara Strong Teenage Angel Girl - Alexa Chapman VOCAL EFFECTS Dee Bradley Baker Frank Welker ADDITIONAL VOICES Tim Allen Jack Angel Bob Bergen Brad Bird Rodger Bumpass Alexa Chapman Hailey Chapman Justin Chapman Kacie Chapman Greg Cipes Grey Delisle Bill Fagerbakke Craig Ferguson Taylor Grodin Tom Hanks Kate Higgins Dustin Hoffman Roger Jackson Adam Katz Jill Katz Mark Katz Sam Katz Tom Kenny Brian Koch Jennifer Lawrence Christopher Lloyd Danny Mann Eileen Montgomery Leonard Nimoy Rebecca Shoichet Jon Stewart Patrick Stewart Tabitha St. German Tara Strong Matthew W. Taylor Frank Welker STORY Storyboard Supervisor Chuck Klein Storyboard Lead Frans Vischer Storyboard Artists Aurelie Charbonnier Amandine Pecharman Jacques Gauthier Florent Poulan Darren Vandenburg Miklos Weigert Nikolay Moustakov Gail Walton Louis Delataille Storyboard Assistant Michael Gendi Story Consultant Kent Osborne EDITORIAL Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendi Anthony Hull Additional Editing Taylor Grodin Adam Katz ART DEPARTMENT Lead Designer Amandine Pecharman Character Designer Grant Orchard Prop Designer Steve Small Location Designer Virginie Kypriotis Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Line Producer Jen Coatsworth Voice Director Richard Overall Irish Co-Producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Technical Directors Mathias Schreck Heiko Schneck Assistant Director Max Lang ANIMATION Animation Supervisor Joris Van Hulzen Lead Animator Frans Vischer Location Design and Animation Lou Dockstader Tommy Panays Character Design and Animation James Baxter PRODUCTION Production Supervisor Gavin McCue Production Leads Mic Graves Ben Bocquelet Production Artists Sophie Kelly Tiffany Maberley Ian McCue Annelyse Vieilledent Production Assistant Ben Bocquelet Production Managers Gavin McCue Caroline Merlet Production Coordinator Karen Harper Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster ANIMATION PRODUCTION SERVICES BOULDER MEDIA Production Team Audrey O'Brien Emer Phillips Des Fitzgerald Annmaire Farrell Jenni MacNeaney Background Artists David O'Sullivan Tom Galvin COMPOSITING Head of Compositing Edward Smith Compositing Artists Fran Johnston Amber Carroll Brendan Harris LIGHTING & RENDER Rendering Artist Borja Chicharro Lighting Artist Robert Fletcher ANIMATION Animation Director Robert Cullen 2D Animators Gillian Comerford Jamie Teehan Stephen McGann Susan Pendred Eoghan Dalton Tom Gray Stephen Kelly Aine McGuinness John O'Sullivan Estrela Lourenco Karen Rhode Johanson Chris O'Hara Tim Dowling Finbar Coyle Allan White Ray Woods Louise Bagnall Bianca Assad Mick O'Sullivan Adam Kelly Monica Kennedy Eammon O'Neill Carol Nolan Donata Pellizzari Rob Etchingham Grace McDonnel Marah Curran Head of 3D Animation Paul O'Flanagan 3D Animators Simon Kelleghan Peter Slattery Mick Plummer Patrick Gamble STUDIO SOI Production Team Carsten Bunte Sebastian Knebel Background Artists Egbert Reichel Kathrin Mueller MODELING & BLOCKING Modeling Artist Charles Hodgkins Blocking Cordula Langhans Julia Ostermann Waldemar Fast Torben Meier Klaus Morscheuser BUILDING & RIGGING Building Angela Jedek Michael Sieber Sabrina Schmid Rigging Mark Feller Parzival Rothlein Katharina Frank Rendering Artists Christian Hoehn Felix Schaller Andreas Hummel ANIMATION Animation Supervisor Yvon Jardel 3D Animators John T. Coomey Peter Ruschel Special Effects Animator Manuel Javelle CHARACTERS & PROPS 3D Props Supervisor Yvon Jardel 2D Characters and Props Manuel Javelle Prop Design Dave Whyte 3D Characters and Props Ben Mounsey Dave Whittle Puppets Antoinette-Marie Sabatier DANDELION STUDIOS ANIMATION Lead 2D Animators Lionel Marchand Richard Wake 2D Animators Giovanni Braggio Aurelie Charbonnier Matt Layzell Francois Maumont BACKGROUND Background Supervisor Antonie Perez Background Artists Antonie Birot Bruno Mayor Geoffrey Skrajewski Cedric Menard Carlos Nieto Lopez German Casado Fraga Paco Rocha Atrio COMPOSITING Lead Compositor Elliott Kajdan Compositors Nicolas Domerego Jens Blank Matthieu Bernadat Abel Kohen Hadrien Ledieu Grigoris Leontiades Ian Sargent Phillipe Valette Daniel Chester YOWZA! ANIMATION Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido LAYOUT Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko ANIMATION Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Taso CLEAN-UP Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz EFFECTS ANIMATION Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus EXECUTIVE TEAM President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES WARNER ANIMATION GROUP Head of Production Dan Crane ACME Specialist Will Bulton 2D Animation Production Manager James Hathcock 3D Animation Production Manager Kathleen Zuelch Digital Animation Check Eddie Munoz Scene Set-up Nick Yates 2D Animators Craig Valde Ruth Daly ACME TECHNICAL CREW Technical Directors Scott Brust Marc Ellis Erik Eulen Al Holter Matthew Maners Mark Nelson Jeff Tse Claire Williams Technical Supervisors Tony Bowren Thomas Briggs Chris Christman Corey Hels Roger Huynh James Keeper Andy King Michael Leung Michael Meckler James Dale Pork Brian Schindler Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess CGI ANIMATION CREW Animators Brad Booker Adam Dotson Bruce Edwards Mike Murphy Henry Sato, Jr. Brian Schindler David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Lighting Lead Javier Bello Lighting Artists Tulio Hernandez Didier Levy COLOR Color Stylists Brandon Bloch Barbara Hamane Dene Heming Color Compositors Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Color Modeling Artists Staci Gleed Melody Hughes Stevan A. King Dawn Knight FINAL COMPOSITING Lead Final Compositor Shawn Mason Final Compositing Artists Staurt Allan Ed Anderson John Brennick John Dillon Brendan Harris John Lake Harvey Linda Henry Peter Herlein Laurel Klick Teri McDonald Tony Noel January Nordman Erika Schwarz Robert Scopinich Donna Segal Doug Tiano Annie Wong SCAN & CHECK 2D Animation Checkers Susan Burke Laura Craig Katie Gray Nick Yates 3D Animation Checkers Daryl Carstensen Louie C. Johcson Kathy St. German Final Checkers Benjamin Berkman Bonnie Blough Mi-soon Kim Denise A. Link Marisha Noroski Claire Williams Scanners Darrin Drew Don Shump INK & PAINT Ink Tracers Melody Hughes Dawn Knight Paint Mark-up Janet M. Zoll Digital Cel Painters Kathy Baur Kim Bowen Nance Finley David M. Nimitz Fabio Novais Kristian Roberts Sheryl Ann Smith Susan Lee So Dirk Von Besser Lee Wood ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS 2D Animation Leslie Barker CGI Animation Douglas Reid Color Compositing Louis Moulinet Final Compositing Mary Jo Miller Ink & Paint Edward Pederson Animation Check Joan Peter Scanning Leif Green Digital Specialist Sean DiZazzo PRODUCTION Production Coordinator Christopher Rogers Production Assistant Scott Line Workstations and servers provided using Hewlett-Packard Z800 Workstation Computers Rendering services provided by Hewlett-Packard Warner Animation Group's preferred technology provider Processors provided for final rendering using Intel Core i5 Software engineering services provided by Intel Corporation Warner Animation Group's preferred processor provider TECHNOLOGY Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Technical Support George Aluzzi Richard David Alan Hagge Steve Klevatt Michael Maltzman POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy UK Sound Post-Production Facility Fitzrovia Post UK Recordist James O'Brien US Voice Recordist Gregg Hall TITLES Main Title Design Grant Orchard End Title Design James Baxter Mathias Schreck Title Animation Director Scott O'Brien Title Animation Jakob Schuh Heiko Schneck Title Layout Mathias Schreck Jakob Schuh Heiko Schneck Title Composite Matthias Baeurle Main Title Animation Boulder Media Renegade Animation Primal Screen Warner Bros. Logo Variant Design & Animation Intralink Film Graphic Design Reel FX Creative Studios Warner Bros. Logo Variant Visual Effects Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Company End Title Design & Animation Pacific Title & Art Studio Primal Screen Scrolling Credits Scarlett Letters US Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Ben Burtt Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Will Files Tom Johnson Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Artist Jana Vance ADR Recorded at Cartoon Network Studios Burbank, California Additional Sound Re-Recorded at Warner Bros. Studio Facilities Burbank, California Sound Supervisor Cameron Frankley STEREOSCOPIC 3D PRODUCTION LEGEND3D Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey 3D Conversion Stereographer Colin Yu Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Stereoscopic 3D Leads Evan Jones Brendan Llave Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Andrew Marquez Stereo Compositing Leads Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Production Coordinators Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Molly Bender Production Assistant Nicole Matteson MUSIC Music Editors Vicki Hiatt Kevin MacLeod Michael Huang Cary Huang Music Producers Michael Huang Cary Huang Kevin MacLeod Music Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Kevin MacLeod Music Arranged by Kevin MacLeod Orchestrations by Kevin MacLeod John Bell Music Recorded and Mixed at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS London, England, UK SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Culver City, California, US INCOMPETECH MUSIC Green Bay, Wisconsin, US New York City, New York, US Music Preparation Booker White Soundtrack Available on WaterTower Music/Reprise Records SONGS "The Amazing World of Gumball Theme" Composed by Ben Locket "Magic" Written by William Lyall and David Paton Produced by Alan Parsons Performed by Pilot "The World of Elmore" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by The Wattersons "Bueno Dia" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by Banana Joe, Tobias, Penny, and the Wattersons Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod "Vida Louca" (Coca-Cola celebration mix) Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by Richard, Banana Joe, and Nicole "The Great Magical Place" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Mic Graves and Neil Myers Perfomed by Darwin, Gumball, Anais, and Penny "Rebirthing" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by Mojo Jojo and Greg "Demon Lord" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by Mrs. Simian, Mojo Jojo, Greg, Troy, and Cartlon Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod and Randy Newman "Afro-Circo (The Circus of Richwood)" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by Greg, Troy, Mojo Jojo, and Mr. Kresse "The World of Elmore (Reprise)" Written by Randy Newman and George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by The Wattersons and the People of Elmore Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod and Randy Newman "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Looney Tunes Theme Song)" Written and Composed by Cliff Friend and Dave Franklin Arranged and Produced by Kevin MacLeod Katy Perry appears courtesy of Island Def Jam, Columbia Records, and Capitol Records Pilot appears courtesy of EMI Music Rebecca Shoichet appears courtesy of Ocean Productions THE PRODUCERS WISH TO THANK The City and County of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Papa John's Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald's Corporation Starbucks Coffee Company The City of Hollywood Hollywood High School Georgia Film Commission and The City of Vallejo ADDITIONAL PRE-PRODUCTION Yarrow Cheney Skip Jones SPECIAL THANKS TO Chris Buck Lauren Faust Logan Grove Jennifer Lee Phil Lord Chris Miller Craig McCracken WITH VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO The team from Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe who had helped making this movie possible. Charlie Bean Suzanne Berman Anjelica Jung-Woo Chris Garbutt Dave Needham Rikke Asbjoern Sylvain Marc and Alan Kerswell This film was dedicated to ROBIN WILLIAMS (1951-2014) Produced by Dandelion Studios for Cartoon Network with the support of Investment Incentives for the Irish Film Industry provided by Developed with the support of provided by The Government of United Kingdom Produced with the participation of SOFTWARE USED Toon Boom Storyboard Pro Autodesk Softimage Toon Boom Harmony Autodesk Maya Adobe After Effects Toon Boom Animate Pro Adobe Flash Pixar's Renderman Final Cut Pro Avid Media Composer Audacity Logic Pro X iClone Color by DELUXE® Prints by TECHNICOLOR® KODAK Motion Picture Products FUJIFILM Motion Picture Products MPAA No. 4862155 A United Kingdom/Ireland/Canada Co-Production This motion picture © 2015 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. © 2015 Cartoon Network Story and Screenplay © 2015 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. © 2015 Cartoon Network Original Songs © 2015 Warner Bros. Records Original Score © 2015 Watertower Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada, and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Cartoon Network Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred.